Ask Hawaii
by Waterlily053
Summary: Its Hawaii and I am here to answer your qustions i want my brothers and sisters and everone i know even dad and uncle England a ask and ice cream for anyone a asks rated teen for certain answers
1. lets clear things up

Hi, I am Hawaii. The youngest child and daughter of America. My human name is Lily Jones and I'm here to answer your questions. My brothers and sisters are welcome to reply, even the countries! Please ask your question in the review box and I will answer them! Also, hugs for reviewers and ice cream for anyone who asks a question. This is Hawaii, and let us begin.

please be nice 


	2. Family and history

heyy~ i told you i'd comment on your fic sis!

:D so i have questions for you!

1) do you like being under papa america's rule? or do you miss your independent days?

2) do you really wear them grass skirt things?

3) does kiku like you cause a large popultion of his people live in you (haha that sounded dirty!)

Can't think of anymore questions so later! immma gonna go fist pumping! later~

-New Jersey

Heey back to you to

I rather be under dads rule

yes and it is used for hula

No he is like my brother\

And thank you for responding ( gives ice cream )

Hey Hawaii it's Cherokee Nation could you please tell your dad to stop breaking into my house just to play with my slot machines and oh um what's your favorite food.

-Cherokee-

Well I will try to tell my dad to stop but no guarantees he will listen to me.

My favorite food has to be Lau Lau a dish that contains fish and pork.

HEY!HEY!

Okay I do have a question how many sisters and brothers do you have? who do you prefer to hang out with the most?

Well I have 49 brothers and sisters some of them are fun some of them are just plain mean

I usaly get along with my brother Alaska and sister Florida

Q:is ur gemany brother person cute lolz cuz i wanna date'em hahaha

WHAT Germany is not my brother please don't confuse

Okay, here's my question for Hawaii: Do you miss being your own country and having your own royalty?

Ummmm sometime but I don't remember that much sorry

Dear Comrade Hawaii,

Would you like to become one with Russia? It be worth your wild~ Kolkolkol

Love Russia

I have to ask my dad (scared)

Hello Hawaii how are you? This is England's daughter Bermuda but just call me Alice. I was wondering what is it like having Ni~San as your dad?

Well Alice all I can say it is fun. But he spends more time in the mainland then here

Hawaii! Hey sis, what's up! It's me, your bro Alaska! You've got your own Q&A show going here, huh? Good for you! Say, you seen Dad lately? Heaven help us if he's with Japan again, am I right, sis? Let's just hope that if he is, they keep the horror movies to a minimum. -_-

Keep going with the show sis! Your doing great!

-Alaska

Sorry bro I haven't did you ask New Mexico he should know cant wait for you to visit

Ah! I know! Which of your brother and sister states to you hang out with the most? Are there any of your state siblings that you don't get along with? Ha! That's two questions! Thanks, Hawaii/Lily, answer soon!

Well I get along with Alaska and Florida and I don't get along with New York but he still my brother that will never change

* * *

Thank you so much for doing this I am still hope for some more reviews. Well Aloha


	3. Stories about what

From know on I am going to bold the questions being asked

Aloha it me Hawaii here again sorry that I am so late. But sit back and enjoy

**Hey, Hawaii! It's Connecticut! How have you been? We should talk more. :) I got some funny stories to tell you 'bout "mum" and dad! Haha!**

Hey how have you been because I am doing great . Yes we should talk more so are you going to tell me or not and Try to visit from time to time because Alaska are far away from the main land .

**Dear Hawaii,**

Its good to hear America is being a good dad because not I'll have to beat him with my cricket bat.

It fun that having England as a dad is pretty nice. Being we can both have magical backgrounds it really fun turning Nations into kids. Like when we turned America into a kid again! He was soooo kawaii! Fufufufu XD

Sorry I've been hanging around my friend Japan.

But anyways I'm traveling around the world with Prussia and Canada and I'm coming to the USA. I'll stop by Hawaii. Tell Ni~san i said hi.

Well I'm in Russia (NOT IN THE DIRTY WAY) at the moment and getting ready to go skiing so I have got to go! Bye fufufufu!

With the island's love,

Alice/Bermuda

P.S. If America starts acting up tell and I'll beat his Hero ass with my cricket bat. :o

Sure you go ahead he mostly visits New York and now he thinks he is a big shot. Also you tell me if England treats you unfair I will join an alliance with you okay. WHAT! You turned my dad into a kid tell me everything and I have a question for you can you see magic. Tell Japan to visit me next time he is like a brother to me! Uncle Canada I am one of the only ones in my family to notice him and tell Prussia that Hungary is looking for him. Ahhhhhhhhhh save me from Russia he scares me.

**Unknown ninja**

**When will u update it?**

Ummm right now yay

Well that's it for now keep on responding please I am still new so be nice R and R


	4. Childhood

**I as so sorry I am so late please forgive me **

**안녕****, Hawaii! :D******

**I just wanna know what kind of animal you like, da-ze!******

****

**P.S: You originated in me! :D**

**Hi! Papa I know I am I can you papa and my favorite animal is wholphin a mix breed of a whale and dolphin. By the way hows N. Korea doing?**

**Dear Hawaii,**

I'm in the USA NOW SO I CAN VISIT YOU AND YOU CAN ME MY TWIN SISTER ALYSSIA-NINI! :D Hehhehe... You don't have to worry about Russia now. I pulled a Belarus on him and also had an epic battle with him. Him pipe VS my cricket bat. Unfortunately i got a litttle injured. Okay i lied I'm may be in the US but in the hospital getting treated. Apparently I've got a punctured lung and some broken bones. Also i apparently passed out before the plane landed. but HEY RUSSIA-CHAN TAKEN CARE OF! :D

Arthur was really worried and is here right now as i write. When he I told him what happened he was mad yet really proud that i was able to actually have the guts ti fight Russia-chan. Hey if p-posible could you guys come and visit me... I'm in a hospital in Washington and DC is here so call her please.

Uhg I feel like crap. T.T and it's really hard to breath-

*BTW this is Alyssia. Hawaii, please TELL THAT WANKER OF A BIG BROTHER TO GET OTHER HERE NOW! ALICE IS PRACTICALLY DIEING OTHER HERE!

~The much worried Big sister of alice,

Alyssia

OMG! I hope you are okay. But don't worry Maryland and DC have the best medicine. Bu t to tell you the truth I can hold Russia off pretty well he is my step father after all. But the reason I scared right know is plz don't ell Russia I hiding Latvia right now. I ask Dad to visit as well. Because I am on a place to visit France right now whaaaaaa! He always wants to give me love. Tell England ask France to stop trying to molest me please I am the only one for goodness sakes. And Alyssia are you asking about the big brother DC or dad.

Lots of Aloha

Hawaii

**Yo, sis, Alaska again! Nice to see you're getting so many reviews and such!**

Wow, a lot of our relatives are here. :O I guess you've been getting a lot of visitors here, huh? France is visiting me right now and I was video-chatting with our sister Tennessee about an hour ago, but other than that nobody visits! :( It's a shame, too, cuz the Ice Palace is pretty awesome if I do say so myself, just ask France ;)

Anyhow, do you know if anyone's been in touch with Sweden? Haven't heard from that guy in a LONG time...

Peace, little sister!

-Alaska

Aloha big brother

Omg I am sounding like Switzerland's little sister. Anyway Keep France away from me France expects a visit from me. Oh yea you need to visit China later on. IT Hot over here come visit sometime bye. \

**Hey sis, what's the weather like in your state? It's cold here. ~Ohio**

Hi Ohio

All I can say its always hot.


	5. Please don't stop

I am so sorry this is so late please don't stop sending questions I will try to get these up faster. Christina dosnt own Hetalia she only owns me since she created me since I am now an official oc for her now. 

**Hey Hawaii! Is Hawaiin pizza really Hawaiin, or is it just a marketing gimmick? Also, I will be visiting next week, so I'm breaking out the Hawaiin shirts and flip-flops! Are you excited I'm coming?**

~Ohio

Aloha Ohio,

Its not at all its just dad putting pineapples and meat on the pizza saying it Hawaiian so it's a market gimmick. Really that's great and I will be at the airport waiting for you and I am very exiceted.

From you little sister,

Hawaii

**Hey Hawaii,**

Lot's of love from me but, I have one question are you okay with our SSHOLE of a governer. God I hate him. My ma's a teacher so yeaaaah any way lot's of love from you average Hawaiian Citizen.

~Epic Tiare

Aloha,

Its nice to hear from one of my citizens and to tell you the truth I don't really care for this one really but I cant complain he is my boss after all, So don't worry we might get a new one soon. Many people are upset so if you need to talk come up to me don't be a stranger.

From a state who want to make her people happy

Hawaii


End file.
